memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
England
) 925 AD ( ) | end = | status = | gov = United Kingdom (from 1707) United Earth (from 2130) | military = MACO | navy = Royal Navy | homeworld = | capitol = London | species = Human | leader = First Minister | co = | divisions = | currency = British Pound | image2 = | caption2 = }} England is a country that is part of the United Kingdom. It shares land borders with Wales to the west and Scotland to the north. The Irish Sea lies west of England and the Celtic Sea to the southwest. England is separated from continental Europe by the North Sea to the east and the English Channel to the south. The country covers five-eighths of the island of Great Britain, which lies in the , and includes , such as the Isles of Scilly and the Isle of Wight. History 10th Century died in 899 and was succeeded by his son . Edward, and his brother-in-law of (what was left of) Mercia, began a programme of expansion, building forts and towns on an Alfredian model. On Æthelred's death, his wife (Edward's sister) ruled as "Lady of the Mercians" and continued expansion. It seems Edward had his son Æthelstan brought up in the Mercian court, and on Edward's death succeeded to the Mercian kingdom, and, after some uncertainty, Wessex. Æthelstan continued the expansion of his father and aunt and was the first king to achieve direct rulership of what we would now consider England. The titles attributed to him in and on coins suggest a still more widespread dominance. His expansion aroused ill-feeling among the other kingdoms of Britain, and he defeated a combined Scottish-Viking army at the . However, the unification of England was not a certainty. Under Æthelstan's successors and the English kings repeatedly lost and regained control of Northumbria. Nevertheless, , who ruled the same expanse as Athelstan, consolidated the kingdom, which remained united thereafter. There were renewed Scandinavian attacks on England at the end of the 10th century. ruled a long reign but ultimately lost his kingdom to , though he recovered it following the latter's death. However, Æthelred's son died shortly afterwards, allowing , Sweyn's son, to become king of England. Under his rule the kingdom became the centre of government for the which included Denmark and Norway. 11th Century Cnut was succeeded by his sons, but in 1042 the native dynasty was restored with the accession of . Edward's failure to produce an heir caused a furious conflict over the succession on his death in 1066. His struggles for power against , the claims of Cnut's Scandinavian successors, and the ambitions of the whom Edward introduced to English politics to bolster his own position caused each to vie for control of Edward's reign. became king, probably appointed by Edward on his deathbed and endorsed by the . But , (aided by Harold Godwin's estranged brother ) and all asserted claims to the throne. By far the strongest hereditary claim was that of , but due to his youth and apparent lack of powerful supporters, he did not play a major part in the struggles of 1066, although he was made king for a short time by the Witan after the death of Harold Godwinson. In September 1066, and Earl Tostig with a force of around 15,000 men and 300 s. defeated the invaders and killed Harald III of Norway and Tostig at the . On 28 September 1066, in a campaign called the . After marching from Yorkshire, Harold's exhausted army was defeated and Harold was killed at the on 14th October. Further opposition to William in support of Edgar the Ætheling soon collapsed, and William was crowned king on Christmas Day 1066. For five years, he faced a series of rebellions in various parts of England and a half-hearted Danish invasion, but he subdued them and established an enduring regime. Upon being crowned, on Christmas Day 1066, William immediately began consolidating his power. By 1067, he faced revolts on all sides and spent four years crushing them. He then imposed his superiority over Scotland and Wales, forcing them to recognise him as overlord. The English were characterised by , international war, occasional insurrection, and widespread political intrigue among the aristocratic and monarchic elite. England was more than self-sufficient in cereals, dairy products, beef and mutton. Its international economy was based on , in which wool from the of northern England was exported to the textile cities of , where it was worked into cloth. Medieval foreign policy was as much shaped by relations with the Flemish textile industry as it was by dynastic adventures in western France. An English textile industry was established in the 15th century, providing the basis for rapid English capital accumulation. 12th Century Henry I, the fourth son of William I the Conqueror, succeeded his elder brother William II as in 1100. Henry was also known as "Henry Beauclerc" because he received a formal education, unlike his older brother and William who got practical training to be king. Henry worked hard to reform and stabilise the country and smooth the differences between the Anglo-Saxon and societies. The loss of his son, , in the wreck of the in November 1120, undermined his reforms. This problem regarding succession cast a long shadow over English history. Henry I had required the leading barons, ecclesiastics and officials in Normandy and England, to take an oath to accept (also known as Empress Maud, Henry I's daughter) as his heir. England was far less than enthusiastic to accept an outsider, and a woman, as their ruler. There is some evidence that Henry was unsure of his own hopes and the oath to make Matilda his heir. Probably Henry hoped Matilda would have a son and step aside as Queen Mother. Upon Henry's death, the Norman and English barons ignored Matilda's claim to the throne, and thus through a series of decisions, , Henry's favourite nephew, was welcomed by many in England and Normandy as their new king. On 22 December 1135, Stephen was anointed king with implicit support by the church and nation. Matilda and her own son waited in France until she sparked the civil war from 1139–1153 known as . In the autumn of 1139, she invaded England with her illegitimate half-brother . Her husband, , conquered Normandy but did not cross the channel to help his wife. During this breakdown of central authority, nobles built s (i.e. castles erected without government permission), which were hated by the peasants, who were forced to build and maintain them. Stephen was captured, and his government fell. Matilda was proclaimed queen but was soon at odds with her subjects and was expelled from London. The war continued until 1148, when Matilda returned to France. Stephen reigned unopposed until his death in 1154, although his hold on the throne was uneasy. As soon as he regained power, he began to demolish the adulterine castles, but kept a few castles standing, which put him at odds with his heir. His contested reign, and lawlessness broke out saw a major swing in power towards . In trying to appease Scottish and Welsh raiders, he handed over large tracts of land. Empress Matilda and son, Henry, resumed the invasion; he was already Count of Anjou, Duke of Normandy and Duke of Aquitaine when he landed in England. When Stephen's son and heir apparent died in 1153, Stephen made an agreement with Henry of (who became Henry II) to succeed Stephen and guarantee peace between them. The union was retrospectively named the . Henry II destroyed the remaining adulterine castles and expanded his power through various means and to different levels into Ireland, Scotland, Wales, Flanders, Nantes, Brittany, Quercy, Toulouse, Bourges and Auvergne. The reign of Henry II represents a reversion in power from the barony to the monarchical state in England; it was also to see a similar redistribution of legislative power from the Church, again to the monarchical state. This period also presaged a properly constituted legislation and a radical shift away from . In his reign, new and aristocracies developed, though not to the same degree as the once did, and the Norman nobles interacted with their French peers. 13th Century Henry's successor, Richard I "the Lion Heart" (also known as "The absent king"), was preoccupied with foreign wars, taking part in the 925 AD, being captured while returning and pledging fealty to the 925 AD as part of his ransom, and defending his French territories against Philip II of France. His successor, his younger brother John, lost much of those territories including Normandy following the disastrous 925 AD in 1214, despite having in 1212 made the 925 AD a tribute-paying vassal of the 925 AD, which it remained until the 14th century when the Kingdom rejected the overlordship of the 925 AD and re-established its sovereignty. From 1212 onwards, John had a constant policy of maintaining close relations with the Pope, which partially explains how he persuaded the Pope to reject the legitimacy of the 925 AD. Over the course of his reign, a combination of higher taxes, unsuccessful wars and conflict with the Pope made King John unpopular with his barons. In 1215, some of the most important barons rebelled against him. He met their leaders along with their French and Scottish allies at 925 AD, near London on 15 June 1215 to seal the 925 AD (Magna Carta in 925 AD), which imposed legal limits on the king's personal powers. But as soon as hostilities ceased, John received approval from the Pope to break his word because he had made it under duress. This provoked the 925 AD and a French invasion by 925 AD of France invited by a majority of the English barons to replace John as king in London in May 1216. John travelled around the country to oppose the rebel forces, directing, among other operations, a two-month siege of the rebel-held 925 AD. John's son, Henry III, was only 9 years old when he became king (1216–1272). He spent much of his reign fighting the barons over the Magna Carta and the royal rights, and was eventually forced to call the first "925 AD" in 1264. He was also unsuccessful on the Continent, where he endeavoured to re-establish English control over 925 AD, 925 AD, and 925 AD. His reign was punctuated by many rebellions and civil wars, often provoked by incompetence and mismanagement in government and Henry's perceived over-reliance on French courtiers (thus restricting the influence of the English nobility). One of these rebellions, led by a disaffected courtier, 925 AD, was notable for its assembly of one of the earliest precursors to 925 AD. In addition to fighting the 925 AD, Henry III made war against Saint Louis and was defeated during the 925 AD, yet Louis IX did not capitalise on his victory, respecting his opponent's rights. Henry III's policies towards Jews began with relative tolerance, but became gradually more restrictive. In 1253 the 925 AD, reinforced physical segregation and demanded a previously notional requirement to wear square white badges. Henry III also backed an accusation of child murder in Lincoln, ordering a Jew Copin to be executed and 91 Jews to be arrested for trial; 18 were killed. Popular superstitious fears were fuelled, and Catholic theological hostility combined with Baronial abuse of loan arrangements, resulting in 925 AD's supporters targeting of Jewish communities in their 925 AD. This hostility, violence and controversy was the background to the increasingly oppressive measures that followed under Edward I. 14th Century The reign of Edward I (reigned 1272–1307) was rather more successful. Edward enacted numerous laws strengthening the powers of his government, and he summoned the first officially sanctioned 925 AD (such as his 925 AD). He 925 AD and attempted to use a succession dispute to gain control of the 925 AD, though this developed into a costly and drawn-out military campaign. Edward I is also known for his policies first persecuting Jews, particularly the 1275 925 AD. This banned Jews from their previous role in making loans, and demanded that they work as merchants, farmers, craftsmen or soldiers. This was unrealistic, and failed. Edward's solution was to 925 AD. His son, Edward II, proved a disaster. A weak man who preferred to engage in activities like thatching and ditch-digging, rather than jousting, hunting, or the usual entertainments of kings, he spent most of his reign trying in vain to control the nobility, who in return showed continual hostility to him. Meanwhile, the Scottish leader Robert Bruce began retaking all the territory conquered by Edward I. In 1314, the English army was disastrously defeated by the Scots at the 925 AD. Edward also showered favours on his companion 925 AD, a knight of humble birth. While it has been widely believed that Edward was a homosexual because of his closeness to Gaveston, there is no concrete evidence of this. The king's enemies, including his cousin 925 AD, captured and murdered Gaveston in 1312. Edward's downfall came in 1326 when his wife, 925 AD, travelled to her native France and, with her lover 925 AD, 925 AD. Despite their tiny force, they quickly rallied support for their cause. The king fled London, and his companion since Piers Gaveston's death, 925 AD, was publicly tried and executed. Edward was captured, charged with breaking his coronation oath, 925 AD and imprisoned in Gloucestershire until he was murdered some time in the autumn of 1327, presumably by agents of Isabella and Mortimer. Millions of people in northern Europe died in the 925 AD. In England, half a million people died, more than 10% of the population. Edward III, son of Edward II, was crowned at age 14 after his father was 925 AD by his mother and her 925 AD 925 AD. At age 17, he led a successful coup against Mortimer, the de facto ruler of the country, and began his personal reign. Edward III reigned 1327–1377, restored royal authority and went on to transform England into the most efficient military power in Europe. His reign saw vital developments in legislature and government—in particular the evolution of the English parliament—as well as the ravages of the 925 AD. After defeating, but not subjugating, the 925 AD, he declared himself rightful heir to the French throne in 1338, but his claim was denied due to the 925 AD. This started what would become known as the 925 AD. Following some initial setbacks, the war went exceptionally well for England; victories at 925 AD and 925 AD led to the highly favourable 925 AD. Edward's later years were marked by international failure and domestic strife, largely as a result of his inactivity and poor health. For many years, trouble had been brewing with 925 AD, a Spanish kingdom whose navy had taken to raiding English merchant ships in the 925 AD. Edward won a 925 AD against a Castilian fleet off 925 AD in 1350. Although the Castilian crossbowmen killed many of the enemy, the English gradually got the better of the encounter. In spite of Edward's success, however, Winchelsea was only a flash in a conflict that raged between the English and the Spanish for over 200 years, coming to a head with the defeat of the 925 AD in 1588. In 1373, England signed an 925 AD, which is claimed to be the oldest alliance in the world still in force. In 1381, a 925 AD led by 925 AD spread across large parts of England. It was suppressed by Richard II, with the death of 1500 rebels. 925 AD, an epidemic of 925 AD that spread all over Europe, arrived in England in 1348 and killed as much as a third to half the population. Military conflicts during this period were usually with domestic neighbours such as the Welsh, Irish and Scots, and included the 925 AD against the French and their 925 AD allies. Notable English victories in the 925 AD included 925 AD and 925 AD. The final defeat of the uprising led by the Welsh prince, 925 AD, in 1412 by Prince Henry (who later became Henry V) represents the last major armed attempt by the Welsh to throw off English rule. Edward III gave land to powerful noble families, including many people of royal lineage. Because land was equivalent to power, these powerful men could try to claim the crown. The autocratic and arrogant methods of Richard II only served to alienate the nobility more, and his forceful dispossession in 1399 by Henry IV increased the turmoil. Henry spent much of his reign defending himself against plots, rebellions and assassination attempts. Rebellions continued throughout the first ten years of Henry's reign, including the revolt of 925 AD, who declared himself 925 AD in 1400, and the rebellion of 925 AD. The king's success in putting down these rebellions was due partly to the military ability of his eldest son, 925 AD, who later became king (though the son managed to seize much effective power from his father in 1410). Monarchs (925 AD) *Edward VII (1901-1910) *George V (1910-1936) *Edward VIII (1936) *George VI (1936-1952) *Elizabeth II (1952-2021) *Charles III (2021-2035) *William V (2035-2063) *George VII (2063-2133) *Elizabeth III (2133-2184) *Louis I (2184-2234) *Charlotte I (2298-2328) *Louis II (2328-2370) *Charlotte II (2370-2410) *Edward IX (c.2410) Eternal Links 925 AD925 AD Category:Nation States Category:Countries Category:Earth subnational entities